


Barry's Bleached Boytoy

by ALewdInvention



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BBW, Chastity Device, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Raceplay, Raceplay (white/black), Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, bleached, femboy, sissy, small cock, thick_femboy, wmbm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Barry's love life has been rough these past few years. Ever since he started college he's scared off every girl who has looked at his package and he's sure at this point no girl can actually take him. But at least Barry has his bro Jaylin to help him drown his sorrows with a fun night at his place.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Snowed In

Barry is your mostly average university student, tall lanky build, short brown hair, but he has a boyish charm about him that gets him a lot of attention with the ladies. He’s even about to graduate; just finished his winter semester. However, Barry has one big problem...

My last 3 girlfriends all broke up with me after just one time! They made a bunch of crazy excuses like, “Fuck Barry you’re the size of a horse, I’ll die if I take your dick,” or “Barry my cunts not big enough for a fucking bat,” and the worst excuse “What do you mean anal! My ass is way too small to fit that thing.” That last one got to me, it’s not like she had the biggest booty, to begin with, but she could’ve at least tried, right? 

“Sigh”, I paused just looking up into the cloudy sky as it started to snow. Maybe I should just give up on finding a girl that can handle my package. It’s not like any of the girls around her had the dump truck asses I crave. Most of these tight white snooty booties did nothing for me, but I at least tried to make it work unlike most of these girls. Well, at least I can look forward to an evening with my bro Jaylin. Exams are rough and we haven’t seen each other in weeks so it will be great hanging out again.

I moved quickly through the streets of Bridgewater BC, but the snow was slowing me down. Though what can you do, it’s not like our countryside can stay scenic all year; however, the snow was getting me a bit worried. The light dusting turned quickly into a blizzard of snow, but Jaylin didn’t live too far from me. In fact, I had already reached Jaylin’s home, a small two-story townhouse. Time flies when your cold, so quickly I rang his doorbell and waited for a moment before the door opened.

“Hey, you better get inside we just got a snow warning.” I stepped inside taking off my coat as I looked up to see my bundled friend Jeylin. He was standing off to the side of the door, dressed up in a large hoodie and baggy sweat pants as always. Even when we worked out together he always seemed to cover up and whenever I asked him about it he would always say, “I don’t wanna show too much off.” I really don’t mind but it looks hot in that hoodie and it pushes his hair over his eyes; yet, Jaylin could somehow see?”

“Thanks, Bro I was getting cold out there.” I took off my boots and stepped into the living room, while Jayelin made his way to the kitchen, “You cooking again?”

Jaylin peaked out of the kitchen door, “Roads are backed up due to the snowfall, so I decided to cook some pasta.” Jaylin paused and gaze away for a moment, “Also how did it go with your girlfriend?”

“Same as the first few scared her off…” My voice trailed off, but Jaylin knew how to cheer me up.

“It’s no problem bro I’m sure there is someone out there for you, maybe closer than you think.”

“Wait Jaylin what was that last part?”

Jaylin shook her head, “N-nothing, but don’t worry bro I’ve got an exciting night planned just sit back and enjoy yourself.”

“Thanks, bro.”

Jaylin and I had a great evening, the food he made was top notch. I guess my man had some practice cooking, and we were doing great in our game. Even though we’re both a little tipsy, Jaylin more than me. For some reason, he was cracking back the beers faster than me tonight, and still playing well too. Though it seemed the good times needed to slow down as the power shut off and it was only 9:00 p.m. I was a little pissed, but Jaylin just got awfully quiet? I assumed he would be pissed too, but instead, he smiled and told me, “It’s fine bro I’ll go upstairs and get us something to do together while you turn on the tea lights.”

And Jaylin told me that an hour ago. I was getting a bit worried he fell or something, but when I shouted up the stairs for him he said, “give me 5 minutes” and that was 15 minutes ago. What was he doing up there, maybe he had to bust a pretty backed up nut? Makes sense, I hardly see him go for any of the girls at the gym or on campus. He must be super blue balled, maybe I should convince him to dress down. He’s always dressed up in his baggy clothes and I’m sure he would find a girlfriend if he just dressed in… lingerie!

“H-hey bro, what do you think of my new look?”

Jaylin was standing in the door frame and first the first time in ages I got a good look at his smooth dark-chocolate body. His skin deep black, but completely hairless; I swore Jaylin had some body hair on him, but his underwear was definitely different. He was wearing knee-high, white stockings over his thick thighs where a garter belt made sure nothing would drop. White frilly panties secured where I assumed his dick should be but there was no bulge. Though Jaylin’s chest did bulge, it looked like my bro was filling out that white a-cup bra, but his chest was still looking tight.

My eyes moved up to his body stoping at his face, Jaylin’s aphro was tucked back into a bun and his outy black lips had a rosy-red coating of lipstick. Though I was drawn to Jaylin’s big brown eyes his long black eyes lashed blinked as he put on a woozy smile, “I-I know it’s a bit shocking, b-but… ummm, here look at this!” Jaylin blushed and turned around showing off his largest asset.

My eyes went wide, I couldn’t believe Jaylin had such fat fucking ass-cheeks; maybe the biggest I have ever seen, like two jiggly chocolate melons. I wonder if my bro has been doing porn with two thick bubbly cheeks like that. All those squats have really done my man some good, but that doesn’t explain the outfit? 

“Damn bro how have you been hiding those cheeks for the past 8 years! I’m sure you’d have plenty of the girls fawning over having a bf with a boy booty like that.”

Jaylin turned his head away, “Well you know me, I only ever wear baggy clothes,” Jaylin turned back a nervous half-smile, “And besides I don’t want a girlfriend…”

I scratched my head, what on earth was my main man talking about? “I don’t get it, Jay? I would assume you are looking for advice on some sex-roleplay thing you’re trying for a girl you like?”

Jaylin looked down taping his index fingers together, “Weeelll, you’re half right, it is for someone I like, but not a girl..”

I scratched my head, my bro wasn’t making any sense, “Wait but if it’s not for a girl then what do you…….ohhhhhh, wait… me!?”

Jaylin nodded fat enough to jiggle his hair bun and I was speechless, bust still questioned, “Why?”

Jaylin shook his hips, walking forward before he took a seat next to me on the couch. Grabbing hold of my hand with his sleeve covered fingers, “I was nervous you would freak out more, but I shouldn’t be you’re my best friend Barry.” Jaylin gave me a small smile.

I just listened intently, Jaylin’s voice sounded much more cheery as he continued, “But these past few years I’ve wanted more than a friendship with you, ya know?” Jaylin leaned over, running his finger down Barry’s chest, “When we were younger you always stopped bullies from making fun of me for looking like a girl. You looked so strong...”

Barry rubbed the back of his head, “Ah well you’re my bro so I didn’t think anything of it.”

“Plus you always told me about your love troubles, those white bitchs can’t handle your cock.” I looked down to see Jaylin licking his lips, his hand slipping further down. “I won’t make you do anything buuuut,” Jaylin grabbed my hand and placed it right on his butt. It sank in so easily; damn that’s soft...

“Just know I have been doing some extra special training for you.” He leaned into my ear, “It should be super easy handling that fat white dick.”

I immediately harded, my dick straining against my jeans and I could easily tell Jaylin noticed. Stars lit up in his eyes as his hand jolted down, “Damn Barry how do you hide a bat in your pants, hehehe?” Jaylin kneeled down in front of me rubbing my legs as she looked up, her big brown eyes wide and full of excitement.

“Can I please touch it?”

I looked down wondering if I should really go through with this. On one hand, I was pretty sure I wasn’t into guys, but on the other hand, rested my bro. Easy choice, “Sure bro, if you think you can handle it?”

Jaylin scoffed, pulling down my pants, “Don’t worry bro I’ve been practicing with some XL dildo’s their is no way…. Fuck.”

Jaylin whipped out my dick, and almost immediately her pupils dilated, lips quivering as I rested my 13-inch bitch breaker right on his face. My dick obscured at least half of his face and I could feel my bro trembling.

“D-damn Barry, I thought I got a good idea of your size from peaking on you in the gym showers, but you’re fucking massive. I’ll have...”

I shrugged, my bro gave it his best shot, but not even he could…

“I’ll have to get this fat dick lubed up first!”

I looked down wide-eyed as Jaylin pressed his thick lips down on the head of my cock, his lips parting as my cock head entered his mouth and he wasn’t done there. His hands lovingly stroked my cock moving up and down in unison. My bro even fondled my sack which was extra heavy from being backed up for weeks.

“Damn mmmph, bro you’re not too bad…”

Jaylin nodded, “Mhmm!” As his soft puffy lips swallowed another few inches of my cock. I could see my shaft bulge his throat and I Instinctively held onto the back of his head, my fingers sinking into his locks and pushing him further down on my cock. Though as I let myself relax I noticed Jaylin straining and his eyes drooping.

“Mmm, you’re already halfway done bro, but you can stop if you want.” I was a bit disappointed, but I didn’t want to hurt him, “Don’t strain yourself I can..”

Jaylin popped his lips off my cock and placed my other hand behind his head, “No!” Jaylin shook his head, “I’m going to deep throat your dick Barry and I want you to slam my lips down on your dick.” Jaylin kissed my cock tip, “I want to kiss the base of my crush’s cock and I want you fuck my throat with your big white behemoth.”

I was shocked, yet I’m not going to say no to such a passionate offer, “Damn Jaylin I didn’t know you needed dick so bad,” Barry pushed his friends head down on his cock, “Buuut I’ll make sure you get to be the first gir… em boy to deep throat my entire dick!”

Jaylin squealed as I slammed my massive meat down his throat. Inch after in of my cock slid down into his throat. Jaylin’s mascara was running down his puffy black cheeks; he looked so cute trying so hard. I could feel his need and wasn’t about to let him quit. However, for a moment he looked like he wanted to tap out, but instead, he grabbed my legs and helped me push his head down onto my cock. His fat cherry lips pressing down into my cock’s base. I could see his cheeks balloon out as his eyes went white, but he took the entire shaft.

“Damn, bro you really did it. You weren’t kidding when you said you practiced.” I looked down to see Jaylin gurgling in response, “Ooops let me help ya man.”

I pulled Jaylin off my cock, his red lipstick creating smearing over my cock before I popped his lips off my cock. He was breathing in hard as my spit slicked cock rested on his face, “Wow Jaylin you really did it, there is even the lipstick mark to prove it.”

Jaylin looked at the base of my cock and smiled, “Huff* huff*, yea I did, you’re stupid ex-girlfriends don’t have shit on these lips.” Jaylin leaned in kissing the tip of my cock as he pulled out a phone; wait where did he pull his phone from?

Jaylin nuzzled into my crotch my cock resting on his forehead as he took a rather filthy selfie, “Just a little memento of the first girl who deep throated your dick!” Jaylin looked up at me giggling, “Did I do good?”

I nodded, “Yes you did, but Jaylin you’re a boy, right bro?”

“Hehe, I get why you’re confused, here let me dispel that silly thought.” Jaylin stood up and bent over for me showing off his fat giggly cheeks as he pulled down his panties past his thick thighs, “Mmmm look you made me squirt from just a blowjob.” Jaylin spread her panties showing off a clear stain.

I couldn’t believe Jaylin came so easily, but hen he turned around showing off his cute little package, “See Barry compare to you big white dick, I’m like maybe a ⅕ of the size? Don’t you think I’m a sissy girl, I’m a good girl right, Barry?”

I looked at Jaylin as his breathing got heavier and his face got flush. I could tell he wanted an answer, but I wasn’t sure what he wanted….

Then I understood, “I think you’re one hundred percent correct, you are a total sissy girl. I might be big, but…” I stood up pressing the head of my cock against Jaylin’s little clitty, “I can’t imagine any man having a cock as small as your black clit.”

“Nhhggg, y-you think I have a clitty?” Jaylin’s little cock twitched against mine.

“Absolutely babe, I’m not sure how I ever thought you were a boy with a shrimp clit.”

“Nhhhnngg, I-I’m..”

“Don’t worry Jaylin.” I rubbed the side of Jaylins face softly, “We can always make up for all the lost time and I’ll make sure to call you a girl…”

“Yes daddy I’m guuuurl-hhgaahgnn!” I watched as Jaylin squirted a little load onto my cock tip. Her eyes crossed and her knees buckled. I got worried he might fall over, but Jaylin managed to stay on her feet exclaiming, “I-huff* huff* I never came that hard before.”

“You also never called me daddy.”

Jaylin blushed and rubbed my shaft, “It uummm felt more right than calling you bro, you know?”

I pulled Jaylin in close sinking my hands into her bubble butt, “I understand you want to be daddy’s little girl.”

“Yes!”, Jaylin’s little soft clit was squished against my cock as it pressed against her stomach. I saw stars form in Jaylin’s big brown eyes and I wanted to keep teasing her. I could tell she needed this as much as me.

“Do you want daddy to use his new little girl?”

Jaylin’s eyes lightened up, “I-I fantasized this moment for years while watching porn!” Jaylin dropped to her knees and stuck her butt back towards me. Planting her face to the ground as she spread her cheeks to reveal a little surprise, “Pu-please pull out my butt plug, I don’t want to wait for a second longer daddy!”

Jaylin looked back spreading her heavy black cheeks and her asshole was plugged up with a bright pink plug. I reached down getting a grip as best I could on the base of the plug before, “Please go slow daddy It’s my biggest plug!” Before I slowly pulled out the plug. Jaylin’s clenched her cheeks as I pulled out a butt plug at least 8 inches long and 4 inches wide at its thickest point.

“What a dirty sissy, how often were you plugged around me?”

Jaylin squirmed, “A-at least 8 times daddy, often when you stayed over, nngghhaaa!”

“Dirty girl, you seduced me acting sooo pure. Tricking me into thinking this was all for my benefit, but you just wanted my fat white dick!?”

“Ngghh, yes daddy, I-I...” Jaylin’s clitty shook leaking out drops of clear cum onto the carpet bellow, “I dreamed you’d finally hold me down and claim my virginity. I’ve always been a thirsty sissy boy for big white dick!”

Jaylin instinctively shook her ass, her lips pouting as I kept the plug half lodged in her ass, “Well since you have been so honest you deserve a reward.”

“Thansh yoo-nngghhh!” Jaylin’s body trembled as I pulled out the pink plug tossing it to the side of the room. Jaylin’s asshole was gaping slightly but tightened quickly as he drooled on the floor.

“Don’t quit on me now sissy you, you haven’t even taken my cock yet!” I was unsure if Jaylin could handle the anal pounding I was about to give her, but the way her big brown eyes looked back up at me, gave me the answer I needed.

I squatted over Jaylin grabbing hold of her sissy hips as I inserted the head of my cock into her ass. Jaylen squealed and panted like a bitch as she felt my girth stretch her, “Are you happy sissy, I just took your virginity.”

“YESH DADDY!” to my surprise Jaylin pushed her ass back taking an extra couple inches of dick while her, “You little slut I was trying not to break you, but now let’s see if your training paid off.”

“Ahhggnnn!” Jaylin bit the carpet as I burred my entire shaft to the base in her asshole. Pounding my new sissy into her carpet as my cock fully planted itself into her lower intestine. Her belly bulged, but she actually took my cock to the base.

“I’m so proud of my little girl, you’re the first one to take my cock completely to the base.”I squeezed Jaylin’s cheeks hard, “Mmmm that feels nice, keep squeezing me like that, and I’ll be addicted to this fat ass.” I slapped Jaylin’s fat booty as I rutted inside her, I could only hear soft moaning and muttering. Since I couldn’t hear her answer I decided on a more hands-on approach.

I reached down and pulled Jaylin’s face on the floor, her eyes were half-open, probably rolled up into her head. As little streams of tears made her mascara run down her cheeks, making them even darker. Droll escaped her slack jaw, but I heard her whisper, “More, more, moooooore…” Even fucked out of her mind Jaylin still wanted me and I wasn’t about to let her down.

I pulled my cock out and thrust it right back down inside my sissy’s quickly loosening asshole. Jaylin’s limp clitty squirted more clear cum out and squirmed under me with each sissy-gasm, but I didn’t care. Her ass was too tight to give up halfway. He took too much of my cock for me to not bust a nut deep in her insides. 

“I’ll make sure you never forget my dick sissy.” I started thrusting faster, in pace with the constant moaning of my girl. Burring my cock as deep as I could each time; my balls swinging and hitting her clit with each heavy thrust, but from the sound of it Jaylin enjoyed it as much as I did.

Fast pumping turned into slow rutting as I got so close to cuming. My cock was throbbing so hard and it felt like I would explode any second and that’s when I heard Jaylin moan, “I never wanna forget daddy’s dick!” Then like a title wave I dumped my thick month-old load into Jaylin’s asshole.

“Squueeeeeeee!” I heard him cry as he shook under my weight. I could tell he wanted every drop and that’s what I gave him. Pressing my hips down into her soft pillowy butt as I deposited what might be the largest load of my life into my best friend’s boy hole.  
I fell back finishing my load, collapsing on the floor a bit exhausted. I could barely tell how long it had been since we started fucking. I looked over to the clock and it read 11:30. Jesus a full hour had passed since we started, now Jaylin holds the title of best and longest fuck of my life.

Looking over to Jaylin his ass leaked out a glob of my thick load as he moaned softly. It sounds like he’s passed out, but I can’t just let my main girl sleep on the floor. I picked up Jaylin in my arms and carried her upstairs. To my surprise, she was incredibly light, maybe 140 pounds; with 80 of those pounds being her ass. I laughed to myself tucking Jaylin in, but it was pretty cold in the house and it was still snowing…

“Ah, screw it we’ve gon this far.” I tucked myself into her bed and snuggled next to my fucked silly friend and spooned her as sleep quickly overtook me.

-Next Morning-

I felt amazing as I woke up, but something was different. I felt great, but a strange; yet familiar sensation radiating from my…

I threw back the sheets to revival Jaylin, and her fat black lips wrapped around most of my cock, “Mhhhmoorrsshnggg!” She gargled, but I think I understood.

“Morning babe, I hope you slept as good as me?”

Jaylin popped her lips off my cock and squished my meat against her face as she cheered, “Oh absolutely, how could I not after my boyfriend carried me up the stairs like a princess.” Jaylin blushed and looked away, “Oh my god I’m sorry babe I didn’t even ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend…”

I reached down pulling her up for a hug, “I think you already know the answer.” I reached down groping one of her jiggly cheeks, “Besides I’m addicted to this fat black booty and I can tell by the way your little clit is throbbing you feel the same way.”

Jaylin’s little clit pressed up against my big white dick, her soft thighs rubbing against mine, “Mhhmmm, I wish I told you my feelings years ago. I feel so silly thinking you’d hate me.”

I pulled my hand back and gave her a playful slap on the ass, “No way bra, you’re like my best friend and now you’re my girlfriend. No way I could hate ya.”

Jaylin slinked back down to my cock, “That’s what I want to hear and it looks like we’ll have plenty of time to catch up.”

“Why is that, you going to keep me here while you drink your fill?”

“Hehe, no it’s more like we got 6 ft of snow, and all the roads are closed for at least 2-3 days.”

“For once a snow closure comes in handy.”

“I know baby, now sit back and relax. I still need to work on my deep throating skills and after you feed me my breakfast, I’ll make you yours!”

Jaylin pressed her lips down on my cock bobbing her head back. The sound of my girl’s slobbering was so sweet and her tongue work, while sloppy, was improving fast. I reclined back relaxing my muscles as I responded, “That sounds perfect babe.”


	2. Best Bros

Barry laid back in bed, letting out a satisfied, “Aaaaahh, not bad Jay.” As he peeked down at his new lover. Jaylen looked up as he heard Barry’s moan. His lips were pressed firmly against the base of his cock. Creating a cacophony of gagging and slurping as Jaylin gargled, “Sheee gaaaiii shcaaanggh!” (translation; see I can!)

Barry exhaled, pressing his hand down on Barry’s head, petting his bushy fro’ed sissy, “Good boi, I knew you could do it, buuuut I had my concerns about you being able to pull your head off…”

Jaylin pulled his head back off Barry’s cock leaving a trail of spit coating his cock before finally popping off Barry’s fat cock head. Ropes of spit still connected his cock head to Jaylin’s pouty lips; the faintest trace of ruby lipstick still on his lips from the night prior. His eyes fluttered for a moment before letting his tongue slump out of his mouth with each, “Huff* huff* aaagghhh…” It took a couple of seconds before Jaylin managed to collect any composure.

His eyes focused, lighting up as he leaned down beside his lover. His hand caressing up and down Barry’s still slick shaft, “See I’ve gotten better since yesterday!” Jaylin pouted, “However you’re fat white donkey dick is going to take some getting used to bro.”

Jaylin nuzzled his head in Barry’s shoulder, “But we’ve got all weekend to ourselves.” 

“Yea,” Barry reached his hand down rubbing Jaylin’s half-hard clit, “Let’s just hope your little guy can handle squirting so much.”

Jaylin started stroking Barry faster as he blushed. “Don’t worry about my little clitty this is all about how much you squirt bro.” Barry felt Jaylin’s little clit harden against his thighs, “But if you happen to make me squirt like a girl again I’d be super grateful…”

SLAM!*

The harsh sound of a door being thrown open reverberated through the household reaching the second floor, the pair looked blankly at each other before Berry questioned, “Hey Jaylin, isn’t there like five feet of snow outside?”

Jaylin nodded blankly as he got up and started making his way to the window, “And isn’t your father out of town?” Jaylin kept nodding as he looked out his window to see a meer four and a half feet of snow, but it was not undisturbed. A long trench-like line was cut along the middle of the street which ended right at the door.

Jaylin sighed in relief that it wasn’t...

“Hey, faggot did you think you could sneak past me!”

Lumbering into the room clad in a thick puffy snow jacket and pants was... Jaylen’s brother!

“Heh-hey Kylie,” Jaylin sighed taking a few steps back towards the bed, “I didn’t think you’d be back from your trip so soon… I can explain.”

Kylie started peeling off his snowsuit. Pulling off his goggles and peeling hood back to reveal his cute rounded face and long straightened dirty blond hair. His deep brown eyes narrow at his younger brother, “Don’t give me that “I can explain” shit Jaylin!” Kylie’s voice was high pitched, but accusative as he continued stripping down. Removing his jacket slowly, “But I picked up on your little plan and I came prepared.”

Kylie threw off his remaining winter clothes with a flair as he quickly spun around giving Barry a wink. Kylie’s body was best described as soft or plump, his dark chocolate skin was flawless. A cultivated look from the many beauty products he used for “health reasons” same with his silky dirty blond hair that reached his lower back and his plump dark lips, heart like as they blew Barry a kiss.

Barry knew Kylie had a flair for the feminine, but his body would have made you think he was a girl. Kylie’s chest was sporting full-on developing tits, at least B-cups and each breast was topped by a puffy dark nipple and Barry could tell they were getting harder. His midsection was soft and bulged out ever so slightly (unlike his more toned brother), which led up to his fat hips that gave the femboy an hourglass figure. Wide enough to support the two straps of his thong that clung to his crotch tightly. Showing that Kylie was packing a bit of meat, but nightly tucked.

“Now for the best part,” Kylie turned around slapping his fat black ass with one hand. His ass jiggled with each shift of his hips and his thick cheeks were split by the, comparatively small string of his thong which Kylie pulled up from the back. Letting Barry know that Kylie’s fat black boy cheeks were large enough to smother his currently erect cock.

Kylie’s eyes lit up, “Oooohho, I think he likes me!” Kylie giggled pointed at Barry’s throbbing cock which he covered with the blanket.

“Uhhh yea you’ve got a great body,” Answered a blushing Barry, “Very, um plump…”

Not the best word, but it figures Kylie would be a lot thicker than his older brother. The boy would rather spend his workouts posing on the machines for his Instagram account, often showing off his plump thighs and huge booty, crammed into a tight pair of spandex shorts. Barry often got a strange feeling from him whenever Kylie would ask him to “spot him” only to snap a pick sitting on his crotch or clinging to his chest. And Kylie would often slap Barry’s ass after he completed an especially difficult set. Barry always thought his best bro’s little bro was just being nice, but now...

“Are you also…”

“Yup I’ve got white fever just like my little bro,” Kylie walked up to the bed, his hips jiggling with each step, “And I think you’re the cure Ba…”

“Noooo, little bro why couldn’t you let me have this?!” Cried Jaylin as he hopped past Kylie and grabbed hold of Barry’s midsection while giving Kylie a pouty look, “You’ve got all your followers and a horde of thirsty boys out for you. Why do you need my Barry?!”

Kylie scowled at Jaylin, “Now don’t get all pouty bitch; you’d always act so innocent to get dad’s sympathies, but it won’t work on me or Barry.” Kylie looked back at Barry giving him wide innocent eyes, “Could you believe my brother wanted to keep this fat white dick all to himself. I bet he couldn’t completely satisfy you, isn’t that right Barry?” Kylie crawled up on the bed, as Barry muttered, “Your big Bro did a better job than of the girls.”

“But he didn’t completely satisfy you did he?” Kylie pulled back the blanket to reveal Barry’s bitch breaker, “My little bro and I were supposed to milk this donkey dick together, BUT!” Kylie shot Jaylin a dirty look, “It seems like my big bro saw the perfect opportunity to hog you all to himself, what a bad brother.” Kylie sat down beside Barry and caressed his chest, “Mmmm such a strong boy, I bet you pounded my faggot brother raw!”

“Kylieeeee!” Whined Jayline, “Don’t be mean!”

Barry laughed, “Haha, it’s true I did,” Barry reached over and petted Jaylin’s poofy hair, “But as I said my bro took it like a champ.”  
Jaylin’s face got woozy as his brother continued, “But you couldn’t handle him could you big bro?”

Jaylin averted his brother’s gaze muttering, “Weeeell yes, but…” 

“And Barry you could still cum right?” Barry shrugged, “Ye-yea.”

“Then it settles it I’m going to help drain our boy Barry dry.” Kylie stuck out his tongue at his brother, “Like we were supposed to do in the first place, but I’m not mad.” Kylie looked up at Barry giving him the big teary puppy dog eyes he broke out each time Barry was stern with him, “I even got you both gifts for the occasion. So let me join, pleeeease?”

The pairs cocked their eyebrows, “What kind of gift?” Asked Jaylin.

“Oh you’ll see but only after Barry lets me dig into that dirty white dick.” Kylie licked his lips, “Come on white boy I’m getting really thirsty and I feel like you’ve got a thick drink for me.”

“Alright, Kylie you win.” Barry grabbed hold of the base of his cock and slapped it against the boy’s thighs, “You can have a taste.”

Kylie’s eyes lit up with lust as he moved down, “I’m going to pump you harder than you pump weights.” Kylie’s pouting lips were mere inches away from Barry’s cock before he stopped and asked his brother, “Oh and little bro go into my room. The gift is in a small green box, you should have no trouble finding it.”

Jaylin looked to Barry who nodded and shugged to his bro, “Give Kylie a bit of time for himself, it will be less painful. “Okay fine,” Jaylin pouted leaving the room, “Better be a good fucking gift or I’ll…” But Jaylin was already out of the room before he could finish his tiny tantrum.

“Mmm, finally I get to taste this fucking behemoth!” Kylie’s soft plump lips pressed against the centre of Barry’s throbbing shaft, “I’ve got a bit more practice than my little bro so just sit back and relax stud… mmmmmppphh!” Kylie’s lips ran up and down Barry’s still slicked shaft, kissing every inch of his dick before pressing his lips down on the tip and with “Gaaahhhhggghh!” Half of Barry’s dick was down the sissy’s throat. Bulging his esophagus a little more with each throbbing inch swallowed. His eyes widened, his jaw straining, but Kylie didn’t quit.  
“Alright, that’s very impressive Kylie, but I don’t think... ooooohhhmm!” But Kylie was having none of the kindness shit. Kylie came here to swallow Barry’s fat white cock. And with a deep nasally inhale shoved the rest of Barry’s cock into his throat. Barry lost his breath for a moment and got worried for Kylie, but the excited femboy was already bobbing his head.

Barry felt his tongue wrap around his shaft and tickle his glands as they transitioned between mouth and throat. Kylie worked tirelessly to make sure each inch of Barry’s cock was sucked and slurped. Going as far as to grab hold of Barry’s thighs to help pull his head down and push him back off Barry’s thick cock.

Barry clenched the sheets, squirming as Kylie’s lips vacuum-sealed his dick inside the femboys throat. It was almost like Kylie’s suck got harder with each bob down on Barry’s cock until;

“Ghuuuu-aaaaah, fuck Barry you’ve got a magnum dong!” Drool dribbled down Kylie’s chin as a fanatic smile crept across his face. He quickly regained his breath exclaiming with a worrying excitement, “I can see why the white girls couldn’t handle you, but…”

Kylie moved down kissing Barry’s balls, “I’m a lot better than some white bitch.” Kylie pressed his lips against Barry’s nut sack rotating his tongue while stroking his shaft. “Mmmmph, let me prove it with a special service, kneel and present big boy!”

Barry was surprised at Kylie’s fortitude and worried by his tone, but he was mildly curious. So he flipped over giving Kylie a full view of his cheeks. Kylie licked his lips, “I’m going to enjoy eating this ass.”

“Wait what do you mean, nnggghhh.” Before Barry could object Kylie’s long tongue had already wriggled its way into his puckered asshole. His thick lips pressing around the anal circumference as his tongue teased Barry in a place he never expected, but Kylie wasn’t about to stop there. His hands darted to Barry’s cock and started stroking with renewed fervour. His spit serving as lube as both his hands pumped Barry’s cock. Making his fat white member, throbbing and leaking dollops of pre-cum with each stroke.

“Fuck, mmmmph Barry!” Mewled Kylie pulling his lips away, “You’ve got one tasty shitter and I’m not sure which side I prefer, mmmm!” Kylie’s lips pressed back down on Barry’s asshole, his tongue making soft circling motions before being driven back into Barry’s anal depths. Barry wasn’t about to let Kylie milk him like this, and he was holding out from the constant tongue teasing… until Kylie found his prostate. Pressing his soft tongue down on his love button while he stroked his cock like a maniac. Barry was sure Kylie’s moans and slurping were loud enough to be heard from the streets and his resistance was failing fast.

“Kylie I’m gonna…”

“Nooo!” Cried Kylie, pulling his tongue out Barry’s asshole, “Cum down my throat!” Kylie darted Under Barry and planted his lips around Barry’s cock head. A desperate attempt not to spill any of Barry’s load and Barry was happy to help.

“Nghhh, you greedy bitch boy, fine you want my load?” Kylie moaned as his lips started suckling Barry’s engorged cock head.

“Then take it!” Barry thrust his cock into Kylie’s mouth. Dropping his hips down and burying his throbbing meat into his throat as Kylie gurgled, “Ghhhaahagg!” But undeterred the little black slut kept up his constant tongue assault on Barry’s shaft.

Barry spat, “Cheeky sissy,” As his cock erupted, dumping a thick acrid morning load down Kylie’s throat. The chubby black femboy’s belly bloated as Barry’s thick seed was aggressively dumped into his insides. The chunky white load flowed into Kylie’s mouth and it should’ve overflowed. Though Kylie was a skilled bitch boy and guzzled back the creamy load like a milkshake on a hot summer day.

Kylie sucked whatever spunk might have been left in Barry’s urethra, greedily sucking whatever else might be left. “Mmmmm, fusshhccc!” Kylie popped Barry’s dick out of his mouth, “You cum like a horse, mmmm.” Kylie chewed on the last bit of cum let in his mouth before swallowing and squealing, “Ahhhgg, and your loads are suuuuper thick, mmmmph! My big bro is an idiot for thinking he could handle you alone.”

“Jaylin did a great job for his first time and besides he didn’t shove his tongue up my ass!” Barry rolled back onto his back while Kylie grabbed hold of his cock; laying beside him. “You almost sound like you didn’t like getting your ass ate?” Kylie whipped out his phone and started taking pics of Barry’s bitch breaker beside his own black bubble butt.

“Are you taking pictures?”

Kylie pouted his lips, stuck out his tongue and even rolled up his eyes into an ahegao while he took a variety of pictures only sparing Barry a quick look to say, “Of course silly, I want to commemorate the first load you shot down my throat.”

Barry felt his heart skip a beat, it was nice to see kylie being sentimental for once. “Also this is going to blow up my only fans. The boys on there have been asking for more of me with the cute white boy from the gym.”

Barry narrowed his brow sternly addressing the femboy, “Kylie do not post those pics, what if someone we know sees them.”

“Relaaaaaax Barry no one important knows that I’m your new white cock slut.” Barry felt unconvinced, but Kylie just waved his worry, “If you let me post them I’ll treat you to a night at Horister’s Folly.”

Barry locked eyes with Kylie, who was giving him a smug look while wiggling his eyebrows, “I’ll pay for as much booze as you can drink.” A smug smile crept across Kylie’s face and Barry knew he couldn’t resist a night at his favourite pub with all his expenses paid for.

“Mmmmm, fine Kylie you can post them just none of my face.”

“Yey, you’re the best Barry!” Kylie hugged Barry as he rolled his eyes, hoping Kylie was right.

As Kylie started messing around on his phone Jaylin returned to the room complaining, “Alright I found your stupid box brother, now what is it supposed to be?”

Kylie looked up from his phone, “Perfect timing big bro,” Kylie hopped out of bed and pulled the green box out of his annoyed brother’s hands. “Now then let's hope these babies fit!” He quickly opened the box and pulled out plastic pink chastity cages with matching heart locks.

“Whaaa, y-you don’t expect me to wear that little bro?”

Kylie sarcastically addressed his brother rolling his eyes as he answered, “Of course not bro, this cage is for me.” Kylie reached into the box pulling out a second cage around half the size, “The extra small size is for you “big” bro, hehehe.”

Kylie just blushed as Jaylin continued, “Besides it’s not like we’re going to be using our little black clits for anything. Barry’s got enough big white dick for the both of us.” 

“Bu-but what’s the point!?” Sputtered a flustered Jaylin, “He can just fuck us normally.”

Kylie skipped over to Barry grabbing his hardening cock, “This is the point!” He said while stroking Barry's thick dick, “He’s harder than diamonds and besides doesn’t it sound nice, giving your new daddy control over your clit?”

Jaylin bit his lip, “Weeeeell it doesn’t sound that bad…”

“Good, it’s decided then!” Kylie dropped the pair's cages and keys in Barry’s lap, “Will you do the honours daddy, hee-hee.”

Barry wasn’t sure if he liked Kylie’s idea, but it did have a certain quality to it which he enjoyed, “Alright just give me a moment.” 

Barry stared at the cage for a moment before slowly put the cock ring around Kylie’s clitty. Then he delicately pressed the sheath over his twitching clit. God these cages are so small (especially Jaylin’s cage), but Kylie’s cage seemed to fit him well. Thought Barry, locking Kylie’s cage closed with a click. 

“Mmmmm, it fits perfectly Daddy!” Moaned Kylie as he rubbed his locked cock, giggling with a big smile on his face. “Now you can wear our keys!” Kylie pulled out a small linked chain necklace and slid the keys on before placing the chain around Barry’s neck. “And don’t worry about wearing the necklace outside, this style of necklace is in fashion, and the keys form a heart close together.” Kylie giggled “ You can say it was a gift from your new girlfriend.”

Barry looked down and both keys did form a heart when placed together, “Thanks Kylie very uuumm, fashionable.” Barry looked over to a nervous Jaylin, “Now it’s your turn bro.”

“Yes, daddy…” Mumbled Jaylin as he knelt on the bed spreading his legs wide enough to give Barry a view of his twitching clit. Jaylin looked away, his lips trembling as Barry slid on the cage. Making Barry keenly aware that both brother’s sizes put together weren’t even half his length; let alone the thickness. Even as Jaylin got hard, the cage easily squished his little clitty; locking it up with ease.

“Does it look, cute Daddy?” 

Kylie stood shaking in anticipation, his cage shifting slightly as his cock pressed against its new confines, “Yea…” Barry reached out and pulled Kylie down onto the bed straddling over to the giddy femboy.

Kylie reached down rubbing the massive white cock that was pressing into his soft tummy. “Daddy, nnhhgggaa, I-I didn’t expect you to get so excited, but please don’t hold back.”

Barry’s cock was leaking pre-cum with anticipation, the thick white cum dripping onto Kylie’s tummy as he still tried to hold back. Kylie might be thicker than his brother, but Barry still thought his cock would split…

“Daddy come ooooonnn!” Kylie’s face formed into an excited ahegao, drool drooping down his chin, “Don’t be a faggot Barry, just ram my boi-pussy with a…”

Barry didn’t let Kylie finish his taunt, finally pushed over the edge. Barry just shoved his cock inside Kylie’s asshole. His hands darted to Kylie’s hips to help stabilize his sudden thrusting. “Da-daddyyyyyy!” Screeched Kylie through gritted teeth as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Barry’s hands sunk into Kylie’s plump hips, “If you want me to fuck you like a dirty sissy slut, I will!” Barry pulled out and thrust back inside Kylie causing him to shiver as his caged clit leaked over his soft belly. “You’ll be fucked hard and I’m not stopping… if that’s okay?”

Kylie grabbed hold of the sheets screaming, “Yes Daaaaaddyyy!” As his asshole tightened around the fat white dick currently stretching his holes to the limit. None of the boys or toys he had taken before Barry had prepared him for Barry’s special anal brutalization and Barry was just getting started.

He tightened his grip and started pounding as hard as he could. There was no minute for Kylie to get used to his girth or loving embrace, just quick heavy thrusts. Barry’s floodgates burst and with it came years of backed-up homo lust for Kylie’s fat black cheeks. And Kylie could feel all that pent up aggression and the boy slut loved it. Never did he think that Barry could so lovingly use him like a fleshlight, but the visible bulge in his stomach was a constant reminder that Kylie was Barry’s new toy.

Jaylin could hardly believe how hard his bro was fucking his little bro. Kylie’s cage clit was shaking with each buck of Barry’s hips and strings of thin clear pre-cum was staining the sissy’s belly. Jaylin felt a twinge of jealousy but seeing that cute look of pleasure on Barry’s face. Jaylin couldn’t bring himself to interrupt his bro he clearly needed to dump his load and his little brother was doing an excellent job.

Yet Jaylin couldn’t resist his urges, his hands moving down to his fat bubble butt as he slipped two fingers inside. A desperate attempt to take the edge off, while Barry broke his brother's butt, “Mmmm, Barry…” Moaned Jaylin, “Break in my bitchy little bro make him your cock slut.” Jaylin sucked on two of his fingers moaning, “Like me…” 

And Barry was more than happy to do that. His loud grunting was accompanied by slapping sounds as his fat nuts slapped against Jaylin’s cheeks. His cock tearing open the fucked silly sissy. Kylie was constantly shaking, holding onto the sheets for dear life while Barry forced him from one orgasm to the next. Kylie was sure Barry had milked his clit dry, but Barry didn’t seem to care and neither did Jaylin. 

Cuming felt so good with Barry buried inside him, but when Kylie begged for more, his words just came out as screaming moans, accompanied by Barry’s teasing, “You little bitch, thought you could handle my cock?” Barry’s thrust got harder, “You thought you were some kind of bad bitch but now your huffing and puffing, so close to fainting, right?”

“Nyygghhhhhh, I-I nyyyoooo!” Kylie clenched his teeth as his clit pathetically tried to shoot out more cum, but nothing came out. His first dry orgasm was frying his brain, but Barry just kept pounding, content to use his asshole until he was satisfied.

Jaylin was snapped out of his trace by his brother's screams. His little bro was a drooling mess and Barry wasn’t stopping, “F-fuck Barry, mmmm don’t you think…” Though Jaylin’s plea fell on deft ears. Barry’s loud pounding and ball slapping drowned out either of the brother’s pleas of mercy.

Kylie was about to pass out and Jaylin’s breaths became heavier as the display titillated him in ways he didn’t think was possible. “Ghhgg, I should leave you locked and leaking forever Kylie. You’ll become a drooling sissy slut so quickly, but I bet you’d enjoy that, right?”

Kylie’s eyes went cross as he mewled, “Nhhggggaaa!”

“Ha your big bro lasted longer, but I guess you’ve done a satisfactory job.”

Kylie couldn’t respond, his jaw was slack as his back arched Barry’s cock scraped against his prostate, “So I’m going to give you exactly what you want sissy.” Barry wrapped his arms around Kylie’s back squeezing him tight as he dumped his thick load into his ass. Kylie’s face shifted into an excited o-face, eyes twitching half closed as he felt Barry’s warm load fill him to the brim. Kylie’s cock twitched one last time before his body went limp. His belly-bloating with thick creamy white cum as Barry quickly dumped his load inside him.

“Nyyyhhhaag!” Moaned Kylie as Barry pulled his cock out of Kylie’s ass, slowly grinding his fat cock head against his insides, “Haannnggg, Ja-Jaylin I-I’m tagging out, you up…” Kylie’s head went limp, but his face stayed slack as his drool accumulated on his chin.

Jaylin gulped, Barry was still hard as a rock and was crushing Kylie’s clit underneath his shaft while he sat over him. Jaylin looked up to his bro; his breaths were shallow, but he could tell Barry still had tonnes of energy 

Jaylin however, looked like he was about to faint. A glob of pre was leaking from his cage tip and his breath was heavy. Barry assumed Jaylin couldn’t handle a rough fucking like his little bro, so Barry tried offering an out.

“Jaylin, it’s fine if you…”

“No!” Screamed Jaylin, his voice soft, but loud.

“No?” Barry responded confused.

“I’m not going to pass out like my brother.” Jaylin placed his hands on the wall sticking out his fat black bubble butt. “I’ve trained to take you dick and I’m not going to leave you back up.” Jaylin twerked for the first time, slapping his fat ass cheeks together; rather clumsily as he screamed, “I’m your sissy and bro, daddy and I don’t want you to stop until you're satisfied!”

Jaylin twerked, putting those thigh muscles to work and clapping his cheeks together clumsily. The sensual slapping sound reverberating through the bedroom as he moaned lightly. His clitty shaking in its new tight confinements teasing them Jaylin kept looking back, unable to peel his eyes off Barry's pillar of man meat and it didn’t take long for Barry to give into his boytoy’s tempting offer. Leaping out of the bed and landing right behind Jaylin, almost immediately hotdogging his cock in between his cheeks.

“A perfect fit,” teased Barry, sinking his hands into Jaylin’s asscheeks, “All those squats paid off bro. Now, this fat black ass can be used as daddy’s cock sleeve.” Barry playfully slapped his cheek causing Jaylin to moan, “Ahhhnnn, y-yes daddy!”

Barry pressed his cock head right against Jaylin’s puckered asshole. His body was trembling with anticipation, “Does it feel good being my sissy?”

Jaylin bit his lip nodding quickly as Barry pressed his cock head inside Jaylin’s asshole. “Good because you're going to be my sissy cock sleeve for a long time!” Screamed Barry as he buried his cock inside Jaylin’s asshole causing the black boy to scream, “Yeeeeeessss!” Through his clenched teeth, Barry had given up all reservations of being gentile. The brother’s teasing had driven him up the wall and Barry wasn’t going to stop until he had dumped every last stick drop of spunk in his new sissy’s butt.  
Jaylin’s cheeks clapped together with each heavy thrust into his boi- pussy. Unlike his brother Jaylin had some real leg strength and gyrated his hips on Barry’s cock, tightening as much as he could to milk his master dry.

“Nhhgggg, Bu-Barry, hyyaaa!” Screamed Jaylin, “Wre-ruin me, make it impossible for me to live without your thick white dick pweeaseee!” Barry’s thrusts got harder, his balls slamming into his bro’s thick thighs with each thrust. It was getting harder to hold back his load until, “Nhhgg I’m gonna…”

Barry clenched his teeth and started to pump his load into Jaylin’s asshole, but he didn’t stop his pumping for a second. Even as his creamy semen was staining Jaylin’s boy pussy. “Muh-master aren’t ya gonnaaaaaa!”

“Fuck no Jaylin!” Barry kept getting faster, his thrusts harder, “You both teased me and now you're going to pay for it!”

“Bu-bu-burrhy!!” Jaylin’s face mirrored his brother’s sloppy ahegao. His jaw hanging low as Barry put him into a full nelson impaling his cock as deep as any insertion could possibly go in Jaylin’s boi-pussy. “Years of seeing your bro twerk at the gym and you changing right in front of me. Both secretly wanting my fat white dick, seducing me!”

“Yeeeesh I wanted iiiiitttt!” Jaylin drooled, his jaw slacked as he mewled, “I wannnn iiiiiiittttt!”

“Well, now I’m gonna make my sissy bros pay for years of teasing. By dumping years of sperm inside your fat black asses.” Barry tightened his grip, “So get ready bro.”

Jaylin was lifted right off the floor with Barry’s last thrust. His athletic femboy booty kept pressed against Barry’s muscled thighs. Jaylin was moaning incoherently as he could feel his body breaking from the constant brutal pleasure he was experiencing, but Barry was right this was their fault and they needed to pay Barry back for the years of cock teasing.

It was only right for Jaylin to tremble as Barry used him like a cheap sex doll. His strong arms gripping his body and his hips pressing into his asshole with enough force to shake his entire body. Jaylin’s prostate was on fire, being constantly teased and scrapped with each heavy thrust. Jaylin was breaking and quickly becoming Barry’s drooling sissy slut. And instead of keeping any composure, all he could do was moan, “Ahhhhhggggg!” For his daddy to show how much he appreciated being his new cock sock.

“Fuck how can you still be tight.” Barry’s breathing got heavier, “All the girls brave enough to get to this point fainted, but you…”

Jaylin despite being fucked silly managed to understand Barry’s words on some basic level and smiled, trying his best to stay tight. Jaylin looked back at Barry muttering, “Ngghhkk-ki-kiss!” Sticking his tongue out as if to coerce Barry into a kiss and Barry definitely didn’t need to be convinced.

Barry grabbed Jaylin’s head, hand sinking into his hair as he pushed his lips onto his. Sucking on the sissy’s tongue as his clit shook in its confinement, leaking the last of his ball juice all over the floor. His muffled moans edging Barry just enough to trigger the release of another thick load of ball slop into Jaylin’s asshole. His belly almost bloated from the sheer volume of thick ball cream being deposited by Barry’s thick white bitch breaker. His fat black cheeks quivered as shook as Barry ground against him, desperately dumping as much as he could.

Soon Barry pulled out of Jaylin’s asshole and with it a large load leaked out of his ass and onto the floor, obscuring what little emissions Jaylin produced during the hard assfucking session he experienced. Though as Barry pulled out of his arms Jaylin’s eyes twitched for a moment before he went limp in Barry’s arms.

Barry sighed as the princess carried Jaylin to the bed and laid Jaylin beside his brother. Both of them fucked silly by Barry and both of them needed some rest. The pair actually did impress Barry managing to take two loads each, but Barry was still a bit hard. 

Figures it was always like this, but Barry knew what to do. Barry kissed both boys on the head before wandering down the hall. Where he found the bathroom; a mess of various beauty products, creams and appliances. There was even an extra black wig propped up on a mannequin head in the corner.

“Fuck Kylie and Jaylin never seemed messy or bald, weird.” Barry was about to enter the shower when like the devil the two boys showed up and clung to his back, “Hey daddy did you think you could get away from us that easily?”

Kylie had a devious smile on his face as Jaylin continued, “We don’t want you to shower all alone, so let us join in and help get you squeaky clean.”

“Sure, but I doubt I could stop you even if I wanted to.” Kylie slapped Barry’s ass, teasing, “Well get in big boy and we’ll take care of you.”

Jaylin pulled Barry into the bath; which barely had enough room for the trio to lather each other up. Barry was a bit rough soaping up the pair but was smart enough to slow down when soaping their new cages. Though quickly the pair stopped Barry, reiterating, “We are here to take care of you, so relax.”. 

Kylie and Jaylin both took care to wash out every nook and cranny on Barry’s body. Cleaning his nails, soaping his arms and legs. Caressing his lean pectoral muscles and grinding their soapy bodies against his. Jaylin’s lean muscled, and smooth body, combined nicely with Kylie’s ultra-thick and soft one. Though the pair changed tactics when it came time to clean the most important parts.

“You ready to clean Daddy’s unmentionables hee-hee.” Kylie dropped to his knees behind Barry, “Oh yea.” Responded Jaylin mirroring his brother.

“Wait, you two want more?” Barry questioned, his cock getting harder from Jaylin’s touch, “Mmmm well my ass needs a bit of time to recover, but we could feel that Daddy needed another milking before breakfast.” Responded Jaylin as he looked at his brother, “Also are you sure this will milk him fast?”

Kylie spread Barry’s muscled butt cheeks, licking his lips, “Mmmm, super-fast big bro. Our daddy loves a good prostate teasing just watch…”

“Wait, I don’t thingghhhhh.” Barry melted as he felt Kylie’s lips press against his asshole. The sissy’s soft lips pressed taught to his quivering asshole as his tongue probed his insides.

“Oooooohha!” Jaylin’s eyes lit up in surprise and he looked up at his adorable daddy before he followed his brother’s lead. His fat black lips diving down on his daddy’s dick. Quickly taking his length down his greedy throat. “Sheee Ish tolsh sahhaaa choossh.”(Translation; see I told you I could). It was like the brothers were completely in sync. Their tongues moving at the same time, their hands gripping the same places. It was sending shivers up Barry’s spine. 

“Fuck you two are… gooood.” Moaned Barry as he grabbed the two heads forcing them down even deeper; however, the two sissies sucked even harder. Kylie slurped the depths of Barry’s asshole, making out with his shitter with a fervour that Barry had never been kissed with on his lips (let alone his asshole). While Jaylin deepthroated him without a single gag. His throat just tightened around his cock while his lips extended to keep a vacuum seal on his cock while he gobbled up any spilt precum.

Barry had to lean against the tiled wall to keep balance, “Fine here drink your morning milk!” Barry dumped another thick load inside Jaylin’s mouth. The sissy squealed as every chunky drop deposited itself into his belly. Leaving Barry’s cock squeaky clean as it popped out of his throat. 

Barry was out of breath for a moment as he looked down to see Jaylin presenting his open mouth to him without a single drop of cum inside. Jaylin proudly wheezed, “I-huff* told you I could, huff* suck your cock, huff*.”

“Yea you improved quickly bro.”

A big dumb smile crept across Jaylin’s face, “Hey, big bro!” Kylie pulled his head out of Barry’s ass, a single bit of drool still connecting his lips to Barry’s butt, “You drank it all without me!”

Jaylin shrugged, “Not my fault Barry dumped it all down my throat you should have taken the front little bro.”

“Well fine though the next shot is mine.” Pouted Kylie as he exited the tub, his body cleaned from the prior fuck session, “Fine, fine.” Responded Jaylin, getting out to follow his brother, “Where are you guys going?”

“We’ve got to get ready for the rest of the day and…” Kylie’s stomach rumbled, “And I’ve got to make breakfast, so get washed bro and meet us downstairs.

Barry nodded as the two left. He scrubbed the last bit of filth from his body before taking a moment to enjoy the hot water. How could he gain two boyfriends (or should he say girlfriends) in such a short period of time? Though Barry wasn’t about to complain about such luck, he’d never been so satisfied, but he could already feel his sack get heavy again.

“Fuck a blessing and a curse,” Barry muttered exiting the shower to see his pair of boxers nicely placed beside a towel. He slipped the undergarments on and went downstairs to see Kylie in the living room. All dolled up in new slut wear. A tight strapless pink bra made from some kind of spandex clung to his skin and clearly showed off his puffy pierced nipples, but his new pink cage was completely hidden. A tight pink thong clasped to Kylie’s package, but surprisingly Barry couldn’t see a nub. It was like Kylie didn’t have anything between his legs. 

“Impressed daddy, I’m an expert tucker.” Barry turned around shaking his cheeks, “I bet you’d think I was a girl unless you didn’t lock me yourself.”

It was true, Kylie’s body didn’t have an ounce of visible muscle, but he did have a thickness that helped him fill out the variety of obvious feminine clothing he wore around campus. Thinking about it Barry would have to ask Kylie to try on some different clothes for their next fuck session; especially Kylie’s tight gym wear, a newly budding favourite of Barry’s now that all of Kylie’s prior advances were put in a lustful context.

“Breakfast is ready boys!” Shouted Jaylin from the kitchen, causing the two boys to quickly rush in for their morning meal. The two immediately sat at the table and Barry was just about ready to relax until he saw Jaylin waltzing over with his food.

Dressed in fresh white lingerie, his panties squeezing down tightly on his new pink chastity cage and his garter belt going up to his mid-thighs. His little frilly white apron was just short enough to showcase Jaylin’s underwear and that was the intent. Jaylin was super happy his man liked his new look and he was sure he’d love the after-meal surprise waiting for him.

“Here you go, bro.” Jaylin placed a big plate of bacon and eggs in front of Barry, leaning over to kiss his cheek, “You need to keep up your strength and for you Kylie…”

Kylie licked his lips ready for his fat morning breakfast, but instead, “A piece of whole-grain toast, no butter and some yogurt, low sugar.”

Kylie picked up his toast cracking the hard bread against the side of his plate, “What the fuck Jaylin?!”

“What’s wrong brother?”

“Don’t give me that fake shit, why does Barry get the good stuff and I’m stuck with hardtack.”

Jaylin put his hands on his hips, “You’re out of shape Kylie!”

“Bullshit my shape is perfect!” Kylie blushed, rubbing his cheeks, “I am a thick boy and you gotta deal with that!”

“Well now you need to deal with eating a bit healthier, you could barely keep up with Barry.”

Kylie pouted, “But!”

“But nothing little bro and don’t even try to make yourself some food. I know for a fact you barely know how to work the microwave, and you’d probably burn the house down using the oven.”

Jaylin’s face tightened up as his lips puckered with rage, but quickly shifted to a devious smile, “Fine if you won’t give me a meal I’m sure Barry will.”

“Alright, Kylie if it will stop your pouting.” Kylie excitedly darted under the table, pulling down Barry’s boxers and digging into the boy’s freshly cleaned cock meat.

“Protein shakes are healthy so my bitch older brother should have no objections since he promised me the next load, mmmmmm!” Kylie’s lips pressed onto Barry’s slowly hardening shaft.

Jaylin just scoffed, “See what I care, Barry is just going to spoil you and make you fatter.” Jaylin crossed his arms looking away from the pair.

“Awe come on bro Kylie is just excited and besides,” Barry reached over playful slapping Jaylin’s big bubble butt, “You can have a turn after we’re finished eating.”

Jaylin opened one eye and looked at Barry’s smiling face, “Fuck you know I can’t resist those big eyes bro.” Jaylin pulled out his seat and sat down. His massive cheeks filling up the seat completely as he started to eat to the sweet sucking sound of his brother throating Barry right under the table.”

“You know Barry I was worried something might ruin our new relationship, but after seeing how well you took to my bro,” Kylie gave him a thumbs up and a gurgle from under the table, “I’m certain we’re not going to be interrupted anymo…”

“SMASH!” The sound of the front door echoed throughout the home. “Isn’t there still a couple of feet of snow on the ground?” Questioned Barry.

“Yes,” Answered Jaylin, “But I can’t think of anyone that could conceivably be here unless…”

“Kids!” Cried the loud feminine voice, “Mommy is home from her trip and we’ve got a lot to talk about!”

Barry’s eyes widened as he heard Kylie’s mouth pop off his cock and his brother both utter, “Oh shit.”


End file.
